


Dragons.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Durin Tales. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Thorin wanted was a nice hot bath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons.

Thorin grumbled as he marched into the slum he called home, well not his home more like the home belonging to Dis, he huffed as he toed of his boots and strained his already wrinkling forehead as he slipped his heavy pack from his shoulder and dropped it to the floor, the heavy clatter of metal making even Thorin jump in surprise. The dwarf stretched his work exhausted muscles and groaned, he hated working for the men of Dale, they gave him awful metals that he could mine better himself and tools that were old a rusted, hardly worth to knock out teeth, let alone create works of metal art. 

Now all he wanted was dinner, a hot bath, and then a cozy bed for the nigh. Unfortunately Thorin had to sleep on his sisters living room sofa, the bath was usually freezing cold from the use all day, and dinner was far from nice though it was still edible. But his plans were destroyed it when he heard the few words he heard every time he stepped through the front door after a long day of work.

"Was tha' the door?" A little voice shrieked from the back of the house and Thorin groaned as padded feet hit the floor, four legs moving in synchronization, the fallen dwarf prince braced himself for impact as he heard the words.

 

"Unca' Thorin!" 

 

Thorin then felt clumps attach themselves to his hips, looking down instantly to see his young nephews grinning at him, Kili (having only four stubby teeth in his small mouth) grinning at his uncle with more gum than teeth.

 

"We missed you!" Fili squeaked and the larger dwarf raised a brow at him.

 

"We miss you'g Unca'!" Kili mumbled as he copied his brother and Thorin petted his crop of brown locks before he struggled to begin walking.

 

"I've only been gone for eleven hours boys." Thorin stated and the little slugs- _boys!_ \- crawled up his body, while he still stepped down the hall. Fili dangled from his shoulders, his hair pulled back into a short blond pony tail and his clothes a soft brown, it had a few tears on the knees but nothing that Dis couldn't patch over later, on his other shoulder was Kili, still practically a baby with short locks of brown hair and tiny chubby features, his clothes looking just as worn from all the bumps he took as he just mastered walking the other day, but not before falling more times for Dis to begin to worry and Thorin to grow more wrinkles.

 

"Yeah, but tha' a long time." Fili stated as he crawled atop Thorin's head, yanking his uncles short braids and hair as he did, Thorin trying his best to hide his obvious wince. "Wanna here my dragon impression?"

 

Fili made a slight hissy-growling noise that in no way resembled a dragon and even tipped himself off balance with the effort, landing in Thorin's thick and waiting arm as he did, the large dwarf still smiled proudly at his nephew who was looking up at him expectantly. Kili sat in Thorin's other arm and was currently occupying himself by sucking on his favourite chew toy, Thorin's braid.

 

"Wow, I thought that was real dragon for a moment!" Thorin lied, it resembled more of a angry hissing kitten to Thorin's ear, but he wanted to encourage his young nephews. Which worked as Fili grinned up at him brightly.

 

Thorin then stepped into the kitchen where Dis was busy cutting up carrots... with a sword. A familiar sight by now for Thorin so he ignored it, his sister always said she didn't bother with knives as they were too small for her to handle, then Frerin would tease her about how big her hands were, then Frerin would receive a rather harsh slap across the face with said mammoth hands. It was a vicious circle. One that Thorin did not participate in.

 

"Thorin, how was work?" Dis asked, not even turning towards him, Thorin placed his youngest nephew on a nearby table and Fili jumped off to follow his baby brother, when Kili started making a fuss about not being able to chew Thorin's braid any more the large dwarf picked up a stuffed dragon from off the floor and placed it between his wailing nephews tiny teeth, the baby gurgled contently and chewed on the dragons tail.

 

"It was good, I didn't slay anyone, so I call that a good day." Thorin stated before stepping beside his sister, taking her calloused hands in his and slipped the money he earned that day between her palms, it wasn't much but it was enough for Kili's diapers and Fili's new winter coat which he would need in the next few months as it grew colder. Dis looked at him with wide eyes and he quickly whispered. "For the boys."

 

"Thorin, I can't take all of this." Dis fussed in a whisper so the two boys wouldn't hear, but Thorin reassured her and the dwarrowdam hesitantly slipped the coins into the purse around her waist.

 

"What are we having for dinner?" Thorin asked, his voice now returning to his normal tone.

 

"Carrot and bean stew." Dis stated as she tipped her carrots into a pot of boiling water over a pit of fire, Thorin cringed slightly, this was the fourth time this week he would be receiving that specific stew. However, he didn't complain because if he did Fili and Kili would and Thorin knew just how much his sister did for them.

 

"Anything I can help with?" Thorin asked and Dis looked at him incredulously. 

 

"No offence Thorin, but the last time you helped me cook was the first and last time I had a kitchen fire." Dis stated and the two boys sat at the table giggled, Fili because he actually understood, Kili because he was copying his brother, the dragon still between his gums, Dis looked at her boys before looking at her frowning older brother and snorted a slight laugh.

 

"I need more fire wood," Dis stated now before tossing her brother a small hand axe. "Make those muscles of yours useful and go cut me some, please."

 

Thorin nodded before slipping the boots by the back door on and stepping outside, his young nephews following him automatically and running about the field their house backed on to and squealing, Kili waddling around on his chubby legs away from his elder brother who was doing his dragon impression again and chasing him.

 

Thorin only shook his head fondly and followed his small dragon nephews.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
